


Christmas With Sanchez

by spooningwithisa (upriserseven)



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upriserseven/pseuds/spooningwithisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble. Isa wants to spend Christmas elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With Sanchez

**Author's Note:**

> My mind works in the most ridiculous of ways, so this was my first thought after [this tweet](https://twitter.com/isamachine/status/282079717396455424) from Isa. I am piling on the angst this Christmas.

_I’ll miss you_ she wants to text. But she doesn’t. She also doesn’t text her saying _I’ve changed my mind about this_ , she doesn’t say _there are so many things I should’ve told you before now_. She definitely doesn’t tweet saying _I don’t think I want to leave @flo_tweet for a year_ , or _Career? LA. Happiness? London. Tough call_. She doesn’t talk about how she wants to be anywhere for the holidays where she doesn’t have to think about the year ahead, where it could just be simple. She simply tweets _I wish I could spend Christmas with Sanchez :/_


End file.
